thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Santa Claus: The Movie
NC: Hello, I’m the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don’t have to. Well, as we come to the end of December, we look at our last Christmas movie. (Douchey McNitpick pops up from the bottom right of the screen) Douchey: But Christmas is over! (NC, still smiling at the camera, grabs a gun off-screen and fires at Douchey) AH! (He runs offscreen) NC: We come to our last Christmas movie, ''Santa Clause''. Ah, the timeless tale with the Tool Man himself, Tim Allen. Gah, I can’t wait to see this wonderful classic again— (Footage from Santa Claus: The Movie is presented instead) NC (voiceover): That’s the Big Lebowski, what the fuck? Wait a minute, this isn’t the Tim Allen movie; this is something completely different! What is this, from the ‘80s? What the hell am I watching? NC: I’m sorry; I’m totally unfamiliar with this film. What else did this director make? (A movie poster for Supergirl is shown) Oh, great! That’s fantastic! Once you’ve directed Supergirl, you can’t possibly direct a good movie after that! (The movie poster for Somewhere in Time appears from the bottom left of the screen, but he shoves it aside without noticing it) No good movie at all! (The title screen for Santa Claus: The Movie is shown, followed by a montage of clips from the movie) NC (voiceover): Yes, it’s the ever-growing cult classic, Santa Claus: The Movie, starring Dudley Moore, John Lithgow, and yes, the Big Lebowski himself, David Huddleston. It’s a strange bizarre little film that promises to be odd and awkward all the way to the very end. Why is this movie continuing to gather such a weird yet growing audience? NC: Well, let’s close out December to find out. This is Santa Claus: The Movie. (The movie begins) NC (voiceover): So we open in sort of a Viking-ish village where we actually discover the origin of Santa Claus. Oh, you mean we’re gonna talk about the actual Saint Nicholas and what we historically know about him? (Claus comes in with a sack full of toys) He’s a fat guy with toys; we’re running with that angle. Anya (Santa’s wife): How does he find time to make all those things? He makes time. What could I tell you? It gives him pleasure. NC: He hasn’t put out in weeks, has he? “Anya”: (shouts from the camera at NC) SHUT UP! NC (voiceover): So Santa doesn’t have all his magic powers yet; he’s just a normal guy who makes little carvings and toys for all the kids in the village. So he leaves the set of Fiddler on the Roof and goes to deliver more toys. But as the storm gets worse, his reindeer start to get weaker and have a hard time carrying on. (As Claus and Anya are trying to deliver more toys in a sleigh with two reindeer, the snowstorm gets worse) Claus: (to his reindeer) Donner! Now, listen! Over there, there’s food and warmth! Here is where you freeze to death! Now, come on, my good boys! Come on! Anya: Claus! Come back! I can’t see you! Claus: Oh, my God! Anya! NC (voiceover): You know, I appreciate your dedication, but you may have to consider the fact that YOU’RE FUCKING INSANE! I mean, these are two living animals, and your wife that you are killing to make this delivery! I think little Suzy can go without a My Little Creepy for one year! Claus: (huddles close to his wife for warmth) Anya! Anya! Anya, please! NC (voiceover): I mean, there’s celebrating determination, and then there’s just madness! NC: I mean, seriously, who would risk their life just to deliver a bunch of toys—? (A door opens off-screen, and then closes; in comes Santa Christ, who enters NC’s room and leans against the wall exhausted) Background Singer: (sings to the tune of “The First Noel”) Santa Christ, Santa Christ / We all love Santa Christ… NC: (approaches Santa Christ gladly) Santa Christ! Holy balls…! Santa Christ: (interrupts) W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wait. Just…one moment. I…oh. (He pants a bit and brushes the snow off himself before spreading his arms wide in joy) OH-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho! I just came through three snowstorms, two tornadoes, and a tsunami...just to give your Christmas gift. Here! (He hands NC a black Sega Genesis player) NC: It’s…it’s a Sega Genesis. Santa Christ: Yeah? NC: I…I already got one. Santa Christ: (beat) From who? NC: You! Santa Christ: Oh-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho! Of course! Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho! (A long, awkward pause occurs between the two) Santa Christ: So are you gonna take this thing or not? NC: Oh! (He gladly takes the Sega Genesis) Oh, yeah, thank you. Thank you. I’m, uh...yeah, very, very grateful for that. (Another long awkward pause occurs) NC: So how about that weather, huh? Santa Christ: I nearly died. NC: That’s right, that’s right. Uh, can I get you anything while you’re here? Santa Christ: (shrugs) Nope. (Yet another long awkward pause occurs) Santa Christ: All right, yeah, well, see you. (He takes his red Santa hat and puts it on before leaving) Background Singer: Santa Christ, Santa— (A door slams) NC: (thinks to himself for a bit before starting to leave and shake his Sega Genesis in the air with one hand) Hello, eBay. (Back to the movie) NC (voiceover): So just when it looks like the Christmas equivalent of “When the Wind Blows,” suddenly, a bright light appears, bathing them in a heavenly glow. (Beat) Clearly, they are dead. (A group of elves approach the sleigh while holding candles) NC (voiceover): So little elves come out through the light—though I use the term "little" loosely, as one minute, they’re the size of G.I. Joes, and the next, they’re…just kind of short—and they take them into the magical world of the North Pole. Claus: (is in wonder about the inside of the workshop) What is all this? Dooley (an elder elf): They’re Christmas toys, waiting for you. Claus: What have they got to do with me? Dooley: You’re going to give them to your children. You have all the children of the world. Claus: I won’t live long enough for that. Dooley: Both of you will live forever. NC (voiceover): Um, am I the only one who finds this a little threatening at times? I mean, granted, these people did save them from death, but then they’re like… NC (voiceover; as Dooley): You live here now. NC (voiceover; as Santa): What? NC (voiceover; as Dooley): You'll deliver toys for all eternity. NC (voiceover; as Claus): I didn’t agree to this. NC (voiceover; as Dooley): You will live forever. NC (voiceover; as Claus): I have some questions about all— NC (voiceover; as Dooley): Or we could throw you out in the snow to die. Would you like that better? NC (voiceover; as Claus): No. NC (voiceover; as Dooley): All right, then! Get to work, slave; we’re not paying you anything. NC (voiceover; normal): So he (Claus) comes across an elf named Patch, played by Dudley Moore. His job in this movie is to push his inventions and make as many bad elf puns as possible. Patch: (various scenes) It gives me a real feeling of elf confidence. / Are we elf-conscious? / He just needs a little elf control. / Isn’t it elf explanatory? / I don’t like elf assurance. / I’m entirely elf taught. / Heaven helps those who help their elf. / Well, it’s elf explanatory. NC: You know how in The Smurfs how they would replace every other word with the word “Smurf”? (He chuckles a bit) Uh, yeah, let’s—let’s just imagine for a millisecond that that was remotely funny. THIS STILL WOULDN’T WORK! NC (voiceover): Speaking of Smurfs, have you ever noticed that there’s no female elves in this place? Mrs. Claus seems to be the only woman for miles around. NC (voiceover; as Dooley): Your wife will also be our impregnated elf queen. NC (voiceover; as Claus): What? NC (voiceover; as Dooley): Oh, nothing. Toy-making time! NC (voiceover; normal): So Santa Slave gets ready to go out on his first trip, but first, the outfit has to look right. Anya: Green is just not his color. What about, um…? Patch: Red. Anya: Red! Perfect! Matches his cheeks and everything! NC: Yes, you’ll sell a lot more Coke that way. NC (voiceover): But before he gets to his sleigh, we get…this scene. (An astrologist elf gazes into the stars, following a ball of light across the sky) Astrologist Elf: Going closer now. Two more degrees north by northwest…NOW! (The ball of light shines down through a tower upon the group of elves huddled together, who admire it in great awe before snowflakes start to fall on them; a few of the elves nearby the astrologist elf are happy to see this and congratulate each other with handshakes and happy comments) NC (voiceover; chuckles a bit): Uh, does someone want to clue us in what the hell just happened? A bright light shines in, it snows, they do nothing, and then they congratulate themselves for it. (A joyful dance begins with all the elves and both Santa and Anya dancing together) NC (voiceover): Are these just, like, the world’s most excitable weathermen? NC: (as a weather forecaster) And if you look at our five-day forecast, you’ll see that we get RAAAIIINNN! (A screenshot of a rain forecast is shown briefly before we see NC dance jovially in his seat) NC (voiceover): So just as Santa gets ready to go, a character simply known as the Ancient Elf comes out to wish him good luck. And yes, he is played by Burgess Meredith. Ancient Elf: (to Claus) The Prophecy has come to pass, that there would come to us a Chosen One, and that he, having no child of his own, would love all children everywhere. NC (voiceover): Oh, my God, movie, lighten up! Even Jesus doesn’t get this much build-up in most Christmas specials! Ancient Elf: From this day on, now and forever, you will bring our gifts to all the children in all the world. NC: (as Mickey from Rocky) I want you to eat sprinkles and crap me Christmas cookies! Claus: How can I do so much in just one night? Ancient Elf: Time travels with you. The night of the world is a passage of endless night for you. NC (voiceover): Endless night, eternal working, this job is sounding better and better! (Claus starts to take off with his sleigh and guides his reindeer up into the sky) Claus: Come on! Come on! Don’t be afraid! Come on! Feel the wind in your faces, boys! NC (voiceover): So through the years, he travels around the world, gives toys, poses in front of shoddy bluescreens, and soon, all the children know the name of Claus. (Cut to a brief scene of Santa meeting Dooley) NC (voiceover; as Santa): I was wondering if you would kill me today. NC (voiceover; as Dooley): Not today! Back to work. NC (voiceover; as Santa): I hate my life. NC (voiceover; as Dooley): It hates you! (Fade to Santa riding on his sleigh) NC (voiceover; as Santa, who sounds exasperated): Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho! NC (voiceover; normal): People even start to write stories about him. Dooley: (reads off a piece of parchment) “He had a broad face, and a little round belly that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.” Santa Claus: What? Is that how they think I look? Anya: Well…you kn—…the cookies. NC: Hey, trust me, you being interpreted as a strong muscular Santa is not everything it’s cracked up to be. (A movie poster for Santa with Muscles starring Hulk Hogan is shown briefly) NC (voiceover): But for all the good that’s being done, Santa realizes he needs a second-in-command. So he hires Patch to run the place with some of his new inventions to make toys faster. (Patch’s automated manufacturing machine successfully creates a wooden tricycle; Patch laughs for joy at the success of his invention) NC (voiceover; as Patch): I’ve invented Japan! (All the elves cheer for Patch, who approaches Santa and receives a handshake from him. We cut to Santa in his sleigh, during his nightly duty, where he encounters a homeless boy named Joe in New York City) NC (voiceover; normal): So Santa supports Patch’s attempt to put quantity over quality—that’s the American way—and later, Santa comes across a little child who seems to be homeless. Imagine, out of all the years he’s been doing this, he FINALLY comes across a homeless child! I guess he deserves special attention to all the other homeless kids that don’t exist in this world. Santa: But it’s Christmas Eve. Don’t you know what that means? Joe: Yeah, it means you’re out of a job until next year, you and the rest of the weirdos. Santa: Don’t you know who I am? I’m Santa Claus! Joe: Right, and I’m the Tooth Fairy. NC (voiceover; as Santa): Well, at least I can tell if I’m a boy or a girl. Santa: Well! I guess I’ll just have to do it my way. (Santa summons a spell that quickly transports himself and Joe to Santa’s sleigh up on a rooftop) NC (voiceover; as Santa): Alaka-child-abduction! Joe: Holy cow! How’d you do that? Santa: See? What’d I tell you? NC (voiceover): So Santa takes him or her on the sleigh and shows off what he can do. But then they’re suddenly spotted. (Santa is inside a house, and a little girl approaches him) Cornelia: Are you him? Are you Santa Claus? Santa: (to himself, smiles) Boy. I hate it when this happens. NC: (as Santa, grins and aims his gun at the camera) Santa has to make sure that you have a silent night. (He fires his gun before we quickly return to the movie) NC (voiceover): But it turns out the girl has met the boy—at least, I think it’s a boy; he’s called Joe…though that could mean Josephine…anyway—because she used to leave food out for him. So Santa drops him off there for them to get better acquainted. But it turns out the toys that Patch made are all starting to fall apart. Patch, of course, watches in horror. (A boy drags a red wooden wagon behind him; the handle comes off before the wagon rolls out into the street and gets run over by a school bus. A clip from Arthur intercuts with footage of the wooden toys falling apart) Arthur Bach (from Arthur): (is drunk and laughs) Now that’s funny! (He continues laughing while a crying girl from the movie is being picked up and held up by her father after her toy bike breaks) That’s funny! Tell me, has there been a death in your family? This is funny stuff here. NC (voiceover): And…in a bizarre couple of scenes, kids actually start beating up the boy and girl, because…they said they rode with Santa? Joe: (as he’s being repeatedly thrown at a wired fence) He’s not a creep! He’s a great guy! Bully #1: His toys are cheap crap! Bully #2: His presents suck! Bully #3: What do you care? Nobody ever gave you nothin’! NC (voiceover): First of all, how do you know the kid isn’t lying? Couldn’t anyone say they rode with Santa? Second, if they do believe him, WHY ARE THEY BEATING HIM UP? HE RODE WITH SANTA! THAT’S FRIGGIN’ AWESOME! NC: (as Kid #1, speaks toward camera right) Guess what? I flew with Superman! NC: (as Kid #2, speaks toward camera left) Oh, yeah? Well, he saved a plane my dad was on, and it made him airsick! I blame you for some reason! (He punches in the air as though “punching” Kid #1) NC (voiceover): The girl doesn’t have much luck either. Girl #1: (to Cornelia) Everyone knows he gives out shoddy cheap toys. Girl #2: My parents gave me a doll where she says whole sentences on a cassette. You don’t have any parents, so nyah! (Cornelia smacks the girl on the upper arm) Ow! NC (voiceover; laughs): Dude, she fucking judo chopped that kid! Girl #2: So nyah! (Cornelia smacks her on the upper arm) Ow! NC (voiceover): Also, how do you make the word “Ow!” sound forced? I don’t know, but this kid found a way. (NC repeats footage of the word “Ow!” several times before we see Girl #2 shove back at Cornelia to start up a fight and a sound effect of a cat fight is heard in the background) NC (voiceover): So it turns out Santa has to fire Patch as his Number 2 guy. And I’m not gonna lie, this is a really hard to watch scene. Santa: Patch, how can I say this? Patch: You see, I think that, um…red… (He takes off his red apron) red just…just isn’t my color, you know? NC (voiceover; sarcastically sympathizes): Aww, he spared Santa having to say it and gave up the job himself. That is the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever seen! Patch: (to all the reindeer) Oh, boys. I’m gonna miss you. You know that, don’t you? NC (voiceover): Oh, what, now he’s leaving?! I take it back; THIS is the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever seen! Could they make it any more depressing than that—(One of the reindeer sheds a tear) OH, JESUS!! THE REINDEER ARE CRYING?! (He sings while sad) Fa la la la, la la la la! (Accompanying text appears onscreen) (We first see the film's villain, B.Z.) NC (voiceover): We then cut to John Lithgow, playing the business head of a toy company. Actually, let me rephrase that: John Lithgow playing the alien from 3rd Rock the Sun playing the business head of a toy company. B.Z. (Lithgow): Cowards! / Swine! / Commies! NC (voiceover): He is beyond over-the-top in this movie. He’s so evil that he puts nails in teddy bears! No, I’m not even kidding; he’s called into court because he put nails in his teddy bears! How the hell do you get nails inside teddy bears?! It’s not just a mistake; you have to make a concentrated effort to make that happen! The only thing more complicated would be getting Sean Connery inside of a bear—! (Brief footage from ''The Avengers'' of a board meeting with everyone dressed in teddy bear costumes is shown) Well, they pulled that off. He seems like the perfect guy for Patch to go work for. (Patch is shown talking with B.Z. at his office) Patch: (to B.Z.) Don’t you believe in Santa Claus? B.Z.: Why should I? He never brought me anything. Patch: That’s because you were probably a naughty boy. B.Z.: (smiles) Yes. I guess I was…no angel. (Chuckles) NC (voiceover): So…you know this guy is a bad person, and yet you still want to work for him? Welcome to Corporate America, folks. Patch: Just let me use your toy factory. B.Z.: To make what? Patch: Something special. NC (voiceover): But to be fair, his business model could use a little work. B.Z.: What would it cost? Patch: (confused) Cost? Cost whom? B.Z: The people who…who buy the toy. Patch: Well, nothing. We’re going to give them away free. (B.Z.’s face turns beet red and chokes as though ready to go into an outburst) Patch: (intrigued) Oh! Oh, that’s fantastic! How do you turn your face so red so fast? B.Z.: FOR FREE?!?!?! NC: (laughs) You know, I’m just imagining his acting coach behind the… NC (voiceover): …camera giving him advice. NC: (as John Lithgow’s acting coach) Okay, John, that was good, but I feel like you’re holding back a bit. Let’s go REALLY out there this time. Do as I do. (He begins to sputter in rage in an over-the-top fashion) Okay, now here’s the “For free?!” line. Let’s go really subtle on this. B.Z.: FOR FREE?!?!?! NC: (still as the acting coach, is stunned and speechless for a moment) Oscar. NC (voiceover): But Lithgow does finally come around to agreeing, and Patch makes a magic candy that can make people fly. And he makes sure—just like Santa—that every kid gets one over the holidays. (Cornelia watches a commercial on TV at home) Patch: (in the commercial) Well, the Patchwork Present comes from me. You’ll find it under the Christmas tree. And best of all, you will agree is that it’s absolutely free. Miss Tucker: (steps into the room) Cornelia, your step-uncle has just dropped by for a minute. Go in and wish him a merry Christmas. NC (voiceover): “Step-uncle”? There’s such a thing as a step-uncle? Isn’t that sort of like having a step-friend? Cornelia: (has entered a different room to speak toward a turned-around office chair) Merry Christmas, Uncle. (The chair spins around to reveal B.Z. sitting there) B.Z.: (smokes a cigar) It certainly should be. (He laughs evilly) (Cue the Evil Popcorn Guy (from ''Free Willy'') gag along with an evil music sting) NC (voiceover): Yes, so Lithgow is the girl’s step-uncle—Seriously, even Spell Check doesn’t recognize that word—as the candy takes off like mad, which makes Patch think this somehow will get him in Santa’s good graces. Odd strategy. But Lithgow has other plans. B.Z.: (to Patch) What would happen if you were to juice up the formula a bit? Patch: It would make them fly. B.Z.: Fly? You are some terrific ELF! (Getting an idea, he quickly goes to open a book at his desk and write down something) Patch: I mean, I can convert the…I can convert the-the machines to do candy canes in a week or two, and then I suppose… B.Z.: We can launch the ad campaign tomorrow, strike while the iron is hot! Patch: But it’s a year ‘til Christmas. B.Z.: (senses a revelation) That’s it. We’ll bring it out on March 25th, and we’ll call it…Christmas 2! NC: (chortles and waves a hand in dismissal) Oh, we already have that, except the men suffer much more for it. It’s called Valentine’s Day. NC (voiceover): Actually, I take it back. This is a good idea, as long as I get to give it the subtitle! NC: (forms the number 2 with one hand) Christmas 2: Ricky (from Silent Night, Deadly Night 2): Garbage Day! Phelous: Let it go. NC: I know. (He looks down in sadness) NC (voiceover): So as they work on Christmas 2… Ricky (from Silent Night, Deadly Night 2): Garbage Day! NC (voiceover): …Santa sits in his chair and contemplates how his delivery service is being outdone by Lithgow’s business. Santa: (speaks while an audio clip of the piece “Lacrimosa” from Mozart’s Requiem plays) The world is a different place now, Anya. You don’t see it. The people don’t seem to care about…giving a gift…just so they can see the light of happiness in a friend’s eyes. The Dude (from The Big Lebowski): Do you mind if I do a J? Santa: Maybe this fella B.Z....he’s smarter than I am. The Dude (from The Big Lebowski): (after smoking a joint) Fuckin’ A. Santa: Maybe I’m…maybe I’m just an old fool. (Brandt (from The Big Lebowski) looks downward in grief) NC (voiceover): So we cut back to the little boy and the little girl—Okay, seriously, three years have passed in this movie; do they ever age?—and it turns out her (speaks sarcastically) step-uncle (normal) drops by to reveal his evil plan. B.Z.: (to Dr. Eric Towzer) Santa Claus is FINISHED! (Joe and Cornelia eavesdrop by listening through a secret door) I’m taking over Christmas! (He pours brandy in both wine glasses for himself and Towzer) By next December, they’ll be writing to me! (He clinks glasses with Towzer’s) B.Z. NC (voiceover; as Dr. Eric Towzer): More Pabst-Blue Ribbon in a brandy glass? (Outside, Joe accidentally sneezes) NC (voiceover): But Lithgow heard that incredibly forced sneeze and they capture the boy. They tie him up at the factory when suddenly, we find out that there’s a major flaw with the new flying candy. Dr. Eric Towzer: The candy canes exploded! They react to extreme heat and turn volatile. (We see that Cornelia is listening in secret in a cupboard) B.Z.: We’ve got millions of dollars pouring in every day, most of it in cash! Cash, man! Towzer: This stuff can kill people. B.Z.: Are you going soft on me? NC (voiceover): What, not killing millions is going soft? (B.Z. and Towzer are at the front door while Cornelia sneaks out to listen in some more from the kitchen before she runs upstairs) B.Z.: We’ll take the cash and let the ELF taste the music. (He and Towzer laugh evilly before the front door is shut) NC: Mmm, that laugh was subtle, but it’s no “FOR FREE?!” B.Z. (from earlier in the film): FOR FREE?!?!?! NC (voiceover): So the girl notifies the police and gets Lithgow arrested, while also calling Santa to help. But Patch finds the boy tied up and lets him go. Fearing the worst, Patch decides to take his flying machine—filled with the candy canes in the back—to the North Pole. But Santa is on his way to stop them before it blows, so he pulls off the most pointless of stunts that he can. *Lithgow's character actually wasn't arrested, he escapes by eating one of the float candies and accidentally gets stuck in space. Joe: It’s Santa! Patch: Santa! (Santa begins to guide his sleigh in a giant circular motion in the air, starting from the underside of Patch’s flying machine) Santa! (The flying machine soon explodes, making Joe and Patch fall) Cornelia: Joe! (Joe and Patch safely fall into Santa’s sleigh in the nick of time) NC (voiceover): What was the purpose of that? Why did he need to do a loop? Wouldn’t it make more sense if he just stayed under them at the same speed and then caught them after it blew up? God bless the useless Christmas miracles. (Cut to Santa’s workshop with Cornelia, Santa, Joe and Anya standing together) Cornelia: (to Santa) Can I stay? Just ‘til next Christmas. Please? Joe: And you can give her a lift home next year. Santa: Well, Dooley? Dooley: As if I don’t have enough to do. Now I’m going to have to be a school teacher. Joe and Cornelia: School?! (Santa, Anya and the elves all laugh) NC (voiceover): Oh, ho-ho! Now we’ve moved them to kidnapping! This has got to be the creepiest North Pole ever put to film! Oh, ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! (Everyone begins dancing around the workshop joyously) At least that would be what happened if this all wasn’t just a hallucinogenic dream followed by death. (The joyous dance scene fades into the blizzard scene from the beginning of the film with Claus and Anya huddled together, freezing to death) NC: (chuckles as he speaks) Okay, okay, that’s not the real ending, but wouldn’t that be awesome? (Clips from the movie play again as NC speaks) NC (voiceover): So that’s Santa Claus: The Movie. It’s stupid, it’s corny, and it has a lot of slow moments, but to its credit, I do kind of admire it at times. I know that sounds weird, but there is sort of an atmosphere to it, and I actually do find myself enjoying the actor who played Santa. Okay, he’s not a traditional Santa, he doesn’t have the deep booming voice, but he can carry a film pretty well. The silly moments are enjoyably silly, and even when it doesn’t work, you can still feel the effort these people put into it. You always feel like they’re trying hard, even when it fails. So on the whole, a goofy movie, but I’ll admit, I’m glad I saw it. If you’re in sort of an odd mood and want to see a film that takes itself either too goofily or too seriously, well, then this is the Christmas flick for you. NC: So thanks for watching all throughout December. I hope you enjoyed it, and…wait a minute. Next month is January! (He spreads his arms wide) You know what that means! (Beat) STAR TREK MONTH!!! (He makes a pose before getting out of his seat and leaving while the Star Trek theme music plays in the background) THE END Channel Awesome Tagline—B.Z.: FOR FREE?!?!?! Category:Content Category:Guides Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Christmas Category:Transcripts Category:Nostalgia Critic